indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Timeline of Eastern philosophers
This is a wide-ranging alphabetical list of philosophers from the Eastern traditions of philosophy, with special interest in Indo-Chinese philosophy. The list stops at the year 1950, after which philosophers fall into the category of contemporary philosophy. Chinese philosophers Ancient Chinese philosophers Before 256 BCE (until the end of the Zhou Dynasty) * Guan Zhong (died in 645 BCE) * Confucius (traditionally 551–479 BCE) — founder of Confucianism * Sun Tzu (c. 544–c. 496 BCE) — military philosopher * Laozi (probably 6th century BCE) — founder of Taoism 475–221 BCE (Warring States period) * Gaozi (c. 420 BCE) * Liezi (c. 440–c. 360 BCE) * Mencius (most accepted dates: 372–289 BCE; other possible dates: 385–303 BCE or 302 BCE) — political philosopher, social contract * Mozi (c. 470–c. 390 BCE) — political and religious philosopher * Gongsun Longzi (fl. 300 BCE) — School of Names * Xu Xing (c. 315 BCE) * Hui Shi (4th century BCE)—School of Names * Shang Yang (died 338 BCE) — Legalist bureaucrat * Shen Buhai (died 337 BCE) — Legalist bureaucrat * Shen Dao (c. 350–275 BCE) * Song Xing (360–290 BCE) * Yang Zhu (370–319 BCE)— Usually classified as a Hedonist * Zhuang Zhou (Zhuangzi, c. 4th century BCE) — major Taoist philosopher * Han Feizi (died 233 BCE) — totalistic legalism * Xunzi (c.310–237 BCE) — Confucianist, pessimistic about human nature * Zou Yan (305?–240? BCE)— School of Naturalists, Yin-Yang, Five Elements 221 BCE–220 CE (Qin, Han and Xin Dynasties) * Zheng Xuan (127–200 CE) * Jia Yi (201–169 BCE) * Dong Zhongshu (c.176–c.104 BCE) * He Yan (190–249 CE) * Liu An (179–122 BCE) * Wang Chong (27–97 CE) * Yang Xiong (53 BCE–18 CE) 220 CE–907 CE (Three Kingdoms period to Tang Dynasty) * Ruan Ji (210–263) * Wang Bi (226–249) — commentator on the Tao Te Ching and the I Ching * Guo Xiang (died 312) * Zhi Dun (314–366) * Sengzhao (384–414) * Ge Hong (4th century) * Zhiyi (538–597) * Jizang (549–623) * Huineng (638–713) * Fazang (643–712) * Li Ao (722–841) * Han Yu (768–824) * Zongmi (780–841) * Linji Yixuan (died 866) 907–1368 (Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period to Yuan Dynasty) * Chang Tsai (1020–1077) * Cheng Hao (1032–1085) — established the Confucian "School of Mind" * Cheng Yi (1033–1107) * Zhou Dunyi (1017–1073) * Hu Yuan (993–1059) — revived Confucianism * Shao Yung (1011–1077) * Zhu Xi (1130–1200) — thinker of the Confucianist "School of Principle" * Hu-Hung (1100–1155) * Lu Jiuyuan (1139–1193) 1368–1912 (Ming and Qing Dynasties) * Chang Hsueh-ch'eng (1738–1801) * Ch'en Hsien-chang (1428–1500) * Chiao Hung (1540–1620) * Huang Zongxi (1610–1695) * Kang Youwei (1858–1927) * Liang Qichao (1873–1929) * Liu Tsung-chou (1578–1645) * Sun Yat-sen (1866–1925) * Tai Chen (1724–1777) * T'an Ssu-t'ung (1864–1898) * Wang Fuzhi (1619–1692) * Wang Yangming (1472–1529) * Yen Yuan (1635–1704) * Yü Cheng-hsieh (1775-1840) — prominent scholar and male feminist, philosopher, philologist, astrologer Modern Chinese philosophers 1912–1950 * Ch'ien Mu (1895–1990) * Thome H. Fang (1899–1976) * Feng Youlan (1895–1990) * Hsiung Shih-li (1885–1968) * Hsu Fu-kuan (1903–1982) * Hu Shih (1891–1962) * Liang Shuming (1893–1988) * Zhang Dongsun (1886–1973) * Liu Shaoqi (1898–1969) * Mao Zedong (1893–1976) * Mou Tsung-san (1909–1995) * T'ang Chun-i (1909–1978) * Hao Wang (1921–1995) Indian philosophers Ancient philosophers 3rd millennium - 2nd millennium BCE * Krishna — the source of the wisdom and knowledge mentioned in Bhagavad Gita and not only limited to that; the one who Identified and shared Karma Yog, Bhakti Yog, Gyan Yog with Arjuna * Parashara — writer of Viṣṇu Purāṇa. * Vyasa — author of the Mahabharata, as well as a character in it. Vedic Period * Rishi Narayana — seer of the Purusha Sukta of the Rig Veda."Daily Invocations" by Swami Krishnananda * Seven Rishis — Atri, Bharadwaja, Gautama, Jamadagni, Kasyapa, Vasishtha, Viswamitra.P. 285, Indian sociology through Ghurye, a dictionary by S. Devadas Pillai * Other Vedic Rishis — Gritsamada, Sandilya, Kanva etc. * Rishaba — Rishi mentioned in Rig Veda and later in several Puranas, and believed by Jains to be the first official religious guru of Jainism, as accredited by later followers. * Yajnavalkya — one of the Vedic sages, greatly influenced Buddhistic thought. * Angiras — one of the seers of the Atharva Veda and author of Mundaka Upanishad. 1000–600 BCE (Mahajanapadas) * Uddalaka Aruni — an Upanishadic sage who authored major portions of Chāndogya Upaniṣad. * Ashvapati — a King in the Later Vedic age who authored Vaishvanara Vidya of Chāndogya Upaniṣad. * Ashtavakra — an Upanishadic Sage mentioned in the Mahabharata, who authored Ashtavakra Gita. * Parshva — a Jain guru. 600–400 BCE (Sectarianism) * Pāṇini (Between 600-500 BCE) — made contributions to Philosophy of language and Sanskrit grammar. * Siddhartha Gautama (c. 563–483 BCE) — founder of Buddhism. * Mahavira (599–527 BCE) — heavily influenced Jainism, the 24th Tirthankara of Jainism. * Badarayana (lived between 500 BCE and 400 BCE) — Author of Brahma Sutras. * Kapila (c. 500 BCE) founder of Sankhya philosophy. 321–184 BCE (Maurya Empire) * Shvetashvatara — Author of earliest textual exposition of a systematic philosophy of Shaivism. * Chanakya (c. 350–275 BCE) — A pioneer in the field of economics and political science. * Jaimini (c. 300-200 BCE) — Author of Purva Mimamsa Sutras. * Aksapada Gautama (c. 2nd century BCE) — founder of Nyaya philosophy. * Kanada - founder of Vaisheshika. * Pingala - Renowned for his work on Combinatorics and Sanskrit prosody. 184 BCE–100 CE (Early Middle Kingdoms Begin – The Golden Age) *Patanjali — Author of Yoga Sutra and a commentary on Panini. 100–300 (Cholas, Cheras, Pandavas and Kushan Empire) * Nagarjuna (c. 150–250) — founder of Madhyamaka Buddhism. * Kundakunda (c. 2nd Century), exponent of Jain mysticism and Jain nayas. * Umāsvāti or Umasvami (c. 2nd Century), author of first Jain work in Sanskrit Tattvārthasūtra. 300–550 (Gupta Empire) * Vasubandhu (c. 4th century) — one of the main founders of the Yogacara school. * Asanga (c. 4th century) — one of the main founders of the Yogacara school. * Bodhidharma (c. 440–528) — founder of Zen Buddhism. * Vatsyayana (c. 450–500) — author of commentary on Nyāya Sūtras. * Bhartrhari (450–510) — contributed to lingusitic theory. * Buddhaghosa (c. 5th century) * Siddhasena Divākara (c. 5th Century) — Jain logician and author of important works in Sanskrit and Prakrit. * Dignāga (c. 5th century) — one of the Buddhist founders of Indian logic. * Uddyotakara (c. 6th–7th century) — Nyaya Philosopher. 600–900 (Late Middle Kingdoms – The Classical Age) * Candrakirti (born c. 600) — Madhyamaka Buddhist * Kumārila Bhaṭṭa (c. 7th century) — Mimansa Philosopher * Udyanacharya (c. 7th century)— Nyaya Philosopher * Prabhākara (c. 7th century) — Grammarian and Mimansa Philosopher * Dharmakirti (c. 7th century) * Gaudapadacharya (c. 7th century) — Advaita Philosopher * Adi Shankara (c. 788–820) — Advaita Vedanta school * Anandavardhana (c. 820–890) — Philosopher of Aesthetics * Vasugupta (860-925) — Author of Shiva Sutras * Vācaspati Miśra (c. 9th century) — Nyaya Philosopher * Jayanta Bhatta (c. 9th century) — Nyaya Philosopher 900–1100 (The Islamic Sultanates) * Abhinavagupta (c. 975–1025) * Ramanuja (c. 1017–1137) — founder of Vishishtadvaita or Qualified Non-dualism. 1100–1500 (Vijaynagara Empire and Delhi Sultanate) * Basaveshwara (1134–1196) — founder of Lingayatism * Shri Madhvacharya (1238–1317) * Gangeśa Upādhyāya (c. 13th century) * Nimbarka (c. 13th century) * Mādhava Vidyāranya (c. 1268–1386) * Vyasatirtha (c. 1460–1539) * Raghunatha Siromani (c. 1477–1547) — founder of Navya Nyāya philosophy. * Vallabhacharya (c. 1479–1531) * Chaitanya Mahaprabhu (c. 1486–1534) 1500–1800 (The Mughals,Rajput Kingdoms and Marahtha Confederacy Era) * Nanak (c. 1469-1539) — Bhakti Philosopher, Founder of Sikhism * Madhusūdana Sarasvatī (c. 1540-1640) * Vijñānabhikṣu (c. 1550-1600) — synthesized Vedānta, Sāṃkhya, and Yoga into avibhagādvaita ("indistinguishable non-dualism"). * Gadadhara Bhattacharya (17th century) — Nyaya philosopher Modern Indian philosophers 1800–1947 (Colonial and Postcolonial Era) * Devendranath Tagore (1817–1905) * Narayana Guru (1856–1928) * Rabindranath Tagore (1861–1941) * Brajendranath Seal (1864–1938) * Sri Aurobindo (1872–1950) * Allama Iqbal (1877–1938) * Ramana Maharshi (1879–1950) * Nigamananda (1880–1935) * Vinayak Damodar Savarkar (1883–1966) * Gopinath Kaviraj (1887–1976) * Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan (1888–1975) * Nolini Kanta Gupta (1889–1983) * Bhimrao Ramji Ambedkar (1891–1956) * Jiddu Krishnamurti (1895–1986) * A. C. Bhaktivedanta (1896–1977) — founder/acharya of ISKCON (Hare Krishna movement) * Nisargadatta Maharaj (1897–1981) * Haridas Chaudhuri (1913–1975) * U. G. Krishnamurti (1918–2007) * Prabhat Ranjan Sarkar (1921–1990) * Swami Krishnananda (1922–2001) * Osho (1931–1990) * Amartya Sen (born 1933) * Bimal Krishna Matilal (1935–1991) * Pandurang Shastri Athavale (1920–2003) Japanese philosophers Ancient Japanese philosophers Until 1185 CE (until the end of the Heian Period) * Kūkai (774–835) * Hōnen (1133–1212) 1185–1333 (Kamakura Period) * Shinran (1173–1261) * Dōgen Zenji (1200–1253) * Nichiren (1222–1282) 1333–1867 (Muromachi Period to Edo Period) * Zeami Motokiyo (c. 1363–c. 1443) * Fujiwara Seika (1561–1619) * Miyamoto Musashi (1584–1645) * Kumazawa Banzan (1619–1691) * Ito Jinsai (1627–1705) * Kaibara Ekiken (1630–1714) * Ogyū Sorai (1666–1728) * Hakuin Ekaku (1686–1769) * Tominaga Nakamoto (1715–1746) * Motoori Norinaga (1730–1801) * Nishi Amane (1829–1897) Modern Japanese philosophers 1867–1950 * Nishida Kitaro (1870–1945) * D. T. Suzuki (1870–1966) * Tanabe Hajime (1885–1962) * Kuki Shūzō (1888–1941) * Watsuji Tetsuro (1889–1960) * Sakurazawa Yukikazu (George Ohsawa) (1893–1966) * Miki Kiyoshi (1897–1945) * Nishitani Keiji (1900–1990) Korean philosophers Ancient Korean philosophers Until 676 CE (until the end of the Three Kingdoms period) * Seungrang (c. 6th century) 676–935 (Unified Silla period) * Woncheuk (613–696) * Wonhyo (617–686) * Uisang (625–702) * Doseon (827–898) * Choi Chi-won (857–?) 935–1392 (Goryeo period) * Uicheon (1055–1101) * Jinul (1158–1210) 1392–1910 (Joseon period) * Jeong Do-jeon (1342–1398) * Seo Gyeong-deok (1489–1546) * Yi Eon-jeok (1491–1553) * Jo Sik (1501–1572) * Yi Hwang (1501–1570) * Yi I (1536–1584) * Jeong Je-du (1649–1736) * Jeong Yak-yong (1762–1836) * Kim Jeong-hui (1786–1856) * Choi Han-gi (1803–1879) * Choi Je-u (1824–1864) * Yi Je-ma (1838–1900) Modern Korean philosophers 1910–1950 * Ryu Yeong-mo (1890–1981) * Ham Seok-heon (1901–1989) Tibetan philosophers * Sa skya pandita (1182–1251) * Je Tsongkhapa (1357–1419) * Gyeltsap Darma Rinchen (1364–1432) * Kaydrup glek belsangbo (1385–1438) * Mikyo Dorje (1507–1554) See also * List of years in philosophy References External links * Chinese Philosophy by Richard Hooker Eastern philosophers Category:Philosophy-related lists